


One By One (Sanvers)

by writers will write (Liliywrites)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliywrites/pseuds/writers%20will%20write
Summary: A bunch of letters leading up to Alex and Maggie meeting and then their life after they meet in fic form.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

"Okay class, listen up. I have been communicating with teachers from different states and we have all decided to come together on an assignment." Mr Hoffman announced.

Vicky turned backwards in her seat to her best friend and asked, "What do you think the assignment is?"

Alex shrugged and turned her attention towards Mr Hoffman, who was passing around a hat full of slips, once more.

"Oh dude…" She heard a kid say. "Pen Pals."

"Pen Pals." Mr Hoffman confirmed as he passed out the last few slips. "Your assignment here is to send your pen pal a letter, introducing yourself. You have three rules. No profanity, in pictures or word form. You must tell them three interesting facts about yourself. And you must ask at least three questions in return. I will be collecting the letters from you tomorrow at the end of the period." He finishes, letting the class take the rest of the period to begin their writing. 

Alex unfolds the paper lying in her hands and reads it to herself. "Margarita Sawyer, 13, Blue Springs, Nebraska."

"Margarita, huh? Sounds like a shitty life, being named after an alcoholic drink." Vicky said laughing as she took the paper from Alex's hands.

Alex tried to reach for it but vicky held it further. "Stop. Give it back, Vic."

"Jeez, what's your problem? You know I'm only kidding around." 

Alex knows her friend, she know the difference between when Vicky is "just kidding" and when she is being disrespectful disguising it as a joke.

She neatly puts the paper in her notebook and decides to wait until she gets home to start her letter. 

As excited as she is though, she still has twenty-five minutes until she can go home for the day, so she settles on reading the astronomy book she just bought.

~

When she got home, she raced up the stairs, excited to start writing.

**Dear Margarita,**

**My name is Alex Danvers, I am 13 years old. I am a freshman at Midvale High. I guess we are pen pals now. Though I haven't met you I am going to say that this could have been much worse and we got paired with each other instead of some snobby white boys. So that's a plus.**

**I live on the beach, I grew up surfing with my dad and I absolutely love it. I have a bunch of trophies to go with that. It is one of my favorite things to do. It brings me such a calm and relaxed feeling.**

**I am an only child to two doctors/scientists. Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. My parents are more lab than operating room though. I love science too. I like every aspect of it. From the human body to the stars in the sky, I am fascinated by it all.**

**I am in love with horror. I like horror movies but by this point most of them do not even faze me. I love to read horror books to but I'm not just into that though, I like science and mystery too.**

**Okay, now you.**

**Do you like to read? What Is your favorite movie? Do you like science?**

**From,**

**Alex.**

She signed her name in her neat scrawl, reading and rereading her words until she was satisfied.

Seeing it was still pretty early, Alex decided to grab her wet suit and her board and head out to the water until her parents get home.


	2. Letter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

When Maggie got to English class on Monday there was an envelope sitting on her desk with her name on it. Looking around, she saw that everyone had one, not just her. 

As she sat down, confused, about to open the envelope, she saw " **DO NOT OPEN THEM** " in big bold letters on the board. 

The door slammed and the whole room went quiet. 

"Nice to see that some of you can follow directions." Mrs. Smith said, looking pointedly at Eliza Wilkie and her group of friends in the back.

"As some of you already know, inside these envelopes are letters from students all around the country. They will be your pen pals from now until the last day of school." She pauses for a minute. "Your assignment is to read the letter that your pen pal has written you and answer accordingly."

"That's it?" Frankie questions. "It's that easy?"

"Well, that depends on how well you can follow the rules, I know for some of you, that is not an easy task. However, if you have a problem with that. I would be glad to call security and have them escort you to Principal Ryan's office. Now, any problems?" 

A combination of "Nope", "No" and "Nuh-uh" are thrown at her.

"Well, alright then. You have three rules. No profanity, in drawing or word form. God knows you people have the mouths of angry, middle aged men, stuck in traffic trying to get home for dinner. You must be as honest as possible. And you must tell three things about yourself and ask three things about them. Now, with that being said, you may open your letters, if you have not done so already." Mrs Smith finishes and goes to sit at her desk.

Maggie examines the envelope on her desk before picking it up. She doesn't recognize the handwriting, which means it must be either her pen pal's or her pen pal's teacher. 

Flipping it over she sees a name in the bottom right corner. "Alex Danvers." She whispers. 

She briefly wondered if this was another project, in which she got stuck with a rich white boy.

Deciding to leave up to fate, she opened the envelope carefully, took out the letter, and began reading.

~

Later that day, Maggie had returned home from school as it began to snow. She made herself her favorite hot chocolate and changed into an oversized hoodie with shorts. 

She grabbed her notebook and Alex's letter and snuggled on the couch. 

**Dear Alex,**

**I really enjoyed receiving your letter, it's actually Maggie though, only my parents call me Margarita.**

**Addressing your questions first,**

**Yes, I do love to read. A lot actually. I'm really into scifi/fantasy. I love a good murder mystery and horror book, and maybe just maybe, once in a while, a romcom book. I also tend to like books about how people deal with everyday life. (I.e, You are a badass by Jen Sincero.)**

**Hmm, my favorite movie would have to be The Shining. It just makes sense to me. Horror movies are definitely the best way to go when choosing one to watch. It is such a shame that Netflix doesn't have that many good horror movies.**

**I very much do like science. However I tend to be more into the science fiction aspects though. Like the theory of if aliens are real, (they are). And if there are a lot more creatures out in the world and even the universe that we have know Idea about.**

**I want to be a cop in the future, my dad is the sheriff here and I love whenever I get to go on a ride-along. Some say I might change my mind a million times but I don't think I will.**

**I think it is so cool that you are able to and know how to surf. It makes sense that that is something you find comfort and serenity in. I think that is why I fell in love with yoga. Being able to put on some music, stretch and relax my body completely like that. It just makes a day go from bad to good so quickly and easily.**

**And I guess the last one, though not that interesting is that i live in Blue Springs, Nebraska. Anyways I'm really glad we get to do this because I was really in the need for some new and better friends.**

**Now for you: Favorite holiday? Favorite kind of food? And favorite animated movie?**

**Until next time,**

**Maggie.**

She folded the letter into her notebook, feeling satisfied with it. 

She took her mug to the kitchen, turned on some FRIENDS and began her yoga circuit for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments


	3. Letter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Dear Maggie,**

**I completely understand the whole name situation, I don't like mine either.**

**Oh my gosh, i loved You Are A Badass. I thought how she worked her way to her self-help/spiritual awakening was really cool. And murder mystery is always a good genre not just for books.**

**The shining is a great movie. I think the only horror movies I cannot stomach have to be the chucky movies. I don't know why but that doll scares the ever living hell out of me.**

**Science in general is just cool. And getting to prove idiots wrong is always a plus. Aliens, dragons, and unicorns are real, and no I'm not five years old I just think that people cannot be this creative on their own. (I hope that didn't come off as mean as it sounded.)**

**And don't even get me started on the multiverse!**

**I think you would make a great cop. You're dad must be so proud of you. And you him, to want to follow in his footsteps..**

**I've always liked the idea of yoga but could never get myself to do it. I just cannot sit still and calm for too long without getting antsy. But I think it's cool that it's something you can do and find comfort in doing.**

**Hmm. I've never been to Nebraska before, maybe I can come and visit you one day. Maybe even have you show me around town. ;)**

**Very interesting questions.. lets see if I can answer them.**

**I think my favorite holiday would have to be either Halloween or Christmas. They are both such pretty times of the year.**

**My favorite food? Ummm Chinese? I dont really eat out much to say that I have a favorite take out, but if I had to choose, it would be that one.**

**Oh boy. I have a weird rep when it comes to animated movies. They almost always make me cry. Right now I would say that CoCo is a pretty good movie.**

**As for your need for new and better friends, I'm glad I could be that for you.**

**I hope this isn't too weird but I've attched a few things to my letter just to help you get to know me a little better.**

**The first is a picture of me after my most successful surfing competition.**

**The second item is a test tube half full of sand and the other half is sea water. A piece of my home for you.**

**And the last thing is car freshener that smells the most like everything that is California.**

**Hope you like them.**

**Your new friend,**

**Alex.**

She finished placing the final pieces together just before the end of the day bell rang. She handed the envelope to Mr Hoffman and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	4. Letter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a little longer to get out, but as a plus I added a new chapter to take me with you yesterday. For those who are also reading that one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Rolling up her yoga mat, Maggie grabbed her notebook and package from her school bag, and sat on the couch.

**Dear Alex,**

**Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are. I loved the presents. And I really enjoyed receiving your letter.**

**Aliens, dragons and unicorns can and always will be a good topic of discussion with me. And don't hold back on the multiverse theory. I want to hear all perspectives.**

**Yeah, I am proud of him. He has come a long way since he first got here.**

**Yoga definitely is not for everyone and that's okay. Everybody has their own flow, some are just faster or slower than others. I once tried to get my aunt into yoga and she just got frustrated and cursed at the mat in Spanish. She quit after the third day.**

**I would love if you came to visit me, and I would be honored to be your tour guide. I know all the best hangouts and fun spots in town.**

**Yes, those are definitely the best holidays out of the plethora. But out of those two I think I would go with Christmas.**

**Hmm, I don't think you are vegan but if you do ever come to Blue Springs, there is this vegan restaurant that is to die for, better yet, it is to live for. I think it would be a much better substitute for chinese take out.**

**I liked Coco too. Don't worry, I think Disney movies have a reputation with making people cry. Ever watch Bambi?**

**Now, you: favorite memory with your family? How do you like to be comforted when you're sad? And what is one thing that makes you smile, no matter the time of day. -- these were really deep. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, plenty of other things to talk about.**

**It wasn't weird at all. I loved them. So much so, that I am including three things of my own.**

**Now I go a little overboard with these types of things but here they are anyways.**

**The first is one of my favorite hoodies. I have sprayed it with the perfume that I wear, just to give you the full effect.**

**Then in the sleeves of the hoodie, you'll find five small snacks. These are my favorite.**

**And then taped to the back side of the hoodie is a picture of me from graduation.**

**Hope you like 'em.**

**Your friend,**

**Maggie.**

**_P.s. i kind of really hate that these have to go through our teachers before they get to us, cause they take forever sometimes. Would you be willing to just mail them ourselves? If so, here's mine. Xxx w 2ns st, Blue Springs, Nebraska._ **

As she heard the doorbell ring, she neatly put the things in her bag and rushed to open the door for her mom, and helped bring the groceries inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will ask why her mom is ringing the doorbell but that's what my mom does when she has groceries, to indicate that she needs help bringing them inside.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	5. Letter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this one took me a bit longer but I did make it longer than my usual uploads. This one is in the more ficlet range of thing but there is a letter in there.
> 
> Please be aware that I have no beta and although i do reread these to make sure i don't have any mistakes, I cannot reach everything. Therefore all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Sitting on the roof in her shorts and oversized hoodie Maggie had given her, Alex was almost finished reading her third Harry Potter book. 

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing up here?" Eliza said from the steps that led up to the roof. 

"I'm okay, mom. I'll be down soon."

"Okay sweetie. Dinner will be ready in fifteen." Eliza smiled at her daughter. "Hmm, is that a new sweater?"

"Yeah, it is-" A loud crash sounded from a field that could be seen from where Alex was sitting.

"What was that?" Eliza asked her worriedly. 

Alex stood up to see a little better. "It looks like something crashed in that field dad and I go to."

"I better call your father. He'll know what to do. Come inside sweetie."

Alex nodded and followed her mother inside.

"Don't open the doors, don't go outside. Make sure Alex doesn't go on the roof." She heard her father say over the phone.

"Why, what's going on? What do you think it is?" Eliza asked him curious as to what has him so worried.

"I don't know what it is yet, and until I do. It is not safe for either of you to go outside."

"Okay, please stay safe. And call me when you have anything." Eliza said quietly into the phone. "I love you."

"I will. Love you too." And then the line went dead. And the disappointment spread onto Eliza's features.

"We might not know what it is yet, but dad is smart and he is a fighter. He'll come home." Alex said hugging her mother comfortingly.

Eliza nodded and smiled weakly at her daughter. "Come on, dinner's ready."

They ate in silence for a while when they heard faint chatter outside. They could tell it was Jeremiah but who was he talking to?

Alex stood and walked closer to the door in an almost protective stance.

Jeremiah came through the door with Clark and what seemed to be a young girl.

She hadn't realized she was staring at them until, "Alex." And suddenly she was being embraced by her cousin. Clark held her for a while until Eliza finally spoke up.

"Um, can someone explain what is happening here?" The nerves creeping into her voice.

The young girl in the corner looked a little frightened to which Clark finally let Alex go and grabbed the girls hand.

"Eliza, Alex, this is Kara my biological cousin from Krypton. She was in the pod that crashed in the field."

"Wait, hold on. I thought you said Krypton was destroyed. So how could she be from there too?" Alex said looking between her father and Clark. 

Jeremiah smiled, he knew Alex was smart. "Krypton was destroyed, she must have been sent at the same time as Clark but she got stuck up there somehow, until just recently." Her father said.

Eliza looked stunned at the news but slowly approached the girl, after giving Alex's hand a small squeeze. 

"Hello, I'm Eliza."

The girl looked up from the floor for the first time since walking in.

"Okay, dad. What's supposed to be happening that you are not saying."

"Well, um, Kara here doesn't have anywhere to go, and we cannot send her to the Kent's family. So, Alex, um Kara is going to be your sister now." Jeremiah said trying to pick up any reaction he could. 

Eliza did not seem to have any problems with this plan. Alex however, gave them all a nod and walked up the stairs. Stopping by her room, she grasped her notebook and letters and continued her trek through the house and up to the roof. 

Facing the ocean this time, she noticed she had a hard time focusing on the words, so she just watched the waves instead. 

She heard someone climbing up the latter, she turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb her peace by being too loud.

Alex did not reply, she just turned her head towards him to acknowledge that he was there.

Clark sighed and sat next to her. "Listen, I know that we sprung this on you. I know that some warning of what, or who, we were coming back with would have made this a little less jarring." 

Alex chuckled, _like that would have made this any better,_ she thought.

"I really need your help here Alex. I'm sorry that we didn't give you much of a say in this but I hope you will grow to like her. She's pretty great." And with that Clark stood up and went back down the latter.

She watched the waves a little longer, and before she knew it, he was leaving and he wasn't taking her with him. 

He turned back to wave to her parents, but she could tell, he was looking at her.

After a little while more she decided to just start writing. 

  


**Dear Maggie,**

**Thank you for the gifts, I really appreciate them. I appreciate them because today has not been an easy day.**

**Though it was a pretty good day until about six thirty.**

**I was sitting on the roof wrapped in your comfy sweater when I heard something crash a little ways away. My dad and cousin (adoptive) went to go check it out.**

**Turns out it was a little girl, maybe nine or ten years old. They brought her to my house and without any warning told me that she is going to be my new sister.**

**I don't really know how to process it so I came up to the roof again. Clark came up after me though and he basically pled with me to look after her.**

**I know I'm being selfish but I've been an only child for almost 14 years and now all of a sudden I have to share my whole life with this new person. I just wasn't expecting this at all. Well at least I still have you, and i don't have to share you.**

**Alright, I'm sorry. I've been ranting but I just needed to talk about it with someone I can trust.**

**I loved the little story about your aunt and the yoga mat. Not gonna lie, I found that a lot funnier than I should have.**

**I will definitely try to come visit you one day. My body could definitely stand to have a few more vegetables in it after how I've been eating lately. So I would say that I might like to try your vegan food.**

**I think my favorite family memory has to be when me, and my parents went to the beach on Christmas. I know that it sounds dumb considering I live on the beach but my parents don't join me as often, especially mom. She loves her work and I think that's great but when we were all together that day, it just felt special. My parents are such lovebirds, they do everything together. I think that might be the reason I'm scared about having kara in our life. I don't want anything to change, but it already has.**

**Oh boy, well I have two types of sad. One where I want to be left alone and one where I don't. When it comes to being sad and wanting to actually talk about it, I think it would be sitting on the beach with my dad as we watch the waves roll and we just sit there and talk or not. And then the former is me sitting on the roof at night just reading or crying it out, depending on how I'm feeling.**

**One thing that definitely makes me smile is reading your letters that you send me. Another would be my parents being all romantic with each other but in a very subtle way. I don't know. I think it's really cute. Most people hate seeing their parents in love but I cannot get enough of it. It's not extreme though, like I can't watch them make out but I like when they do nice things for each other.**

**I really enjoyed everything that you sent me. I love how soft this hoodie is. I love all the tasty snacks you let me try. And you are beautiful by the way. Oh! And the hoodie smells amazing. I cannot get enough of it.**

**Okay, alright, now for some juice -- what do you think about when you are by yourself? What is your biggest pet peeve? Who or what makes you feel like you need to be alone, why?**

**I think that's it for now. Thank you again, for everything. For the gifts, for listening to me rant. Even if you are just doing it for a grade. It means a lot to have someone listen and a fresh perspective.**

**Until next time**

**Alex.**

She folded the letter and put it into her notebook. She sighed sadly as she realized that it was getting quite late and she should head to bed. She started down the latter and towards her room to find Kara sleeping in her bed. 

She put her things away then head downstairs. She sat on the couch staring at the tv, though it wasn't on. It did not need to be as her mind was doing all the work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger sort of.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	6. Letter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I'm on vacation and the wifi is not good. However I do have two new chapters for you all. I didn't want to mess up the layout of the chapters so part 2 of chapter 5 will be up on my other book: Take me with you. Sorry for any inconvenience.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Maggie had been on the couch, reading her favorite twilight book when she heard the mail slip through the mailbox in the door.

And although she hated moving around while reading, she also hated seeing various papers piled on the floor like that. 

Sifting through them to remove the junk that she knew was not needed or unwanted, she paused for a second when she saw that one of the many was addressed to her with a return address of Midvale California. 

The picture she had received with the second letter popped into her head. "Alex." She whispered to herself.

She put all the other mail down on the counter and went back to her spot on the couch to read the letter. 

"Dear maggie.." she read aloud to herself feeling giddy but then her heart began to break for the girl.

By the end of it she wanted to hold the girl and tell her that she was not being selfish and that it was okay to take her time to process and she did not have to look after the girl if she really didn't want to. 

And although she couldn't hold her, she could say all of those things in her next letter and make Alex feel as though her words had enough force to hold her by themselves. 

  
  


**Dear Alex,**

**You are absolutely welcome for the gifts. It was a pleasure knowing that it put a smile on your beautiful face.**

**I'm sorry your day was so rough. I want to tell you that you are not being selfish. Change is not always easy, especially when it comes to more than one person.**

**It's okay if you need time to process. No one is going to judge you for taking the time to slow down when everything feels like it's in hyperspeed.**

**I know my words alone cannot make you feel better but just know that you always have me in your corner. Always.**

**I have plenty more stories about my crazy family if you would like read them. But yeah my aunt was a loon those days.**

**I'm glad you liked all of the things I sent. I really tried to make sure everything was perfect for you.**

**That is such a beautiful memory to have. Thank you for sharing it with me.**

**You are very in tune with your body. The fact that you know so much about yourself, it is usually hard for most people, let alone a thirteen year old. You know what you are feeling and what you need in that moment. Many people don't even know their own names when they are sad or angry.**

**I enjoy receiving your letters too. Your handwriting is beautiful and your writing is poetry. Reminds me of my grandparents actually. They use to write to each other all the time.**

**When I am by myself I tend to think about people in my life that I was and/or still am close to. You, for example, I think about you. I think about when I might get your next letter. I think about how you might look wrapped in my favorite sweater. I think about going to the vegan spot if you ever decide to come up here. Yeah… stuff like that.**

**Ooh, my biggest pet peeve is not being heard. I'm not talking about like if I said something and you just didn't hear me. I'm talking like, I told you something important and personal and you completely ignore it and go against what I said. That, I hate. (I didn't mean you personally, just in general.)**

**Um, my dad makes me feel like I need to be alone sometimes. Not all the time, he is real sweet most of the time, when he isn't drinking. My dad is a mean drunk, so he tends to say things that are really hurtful and sometimes he swings his hands a little too far..**

**I stopped caring about the grade the second we became friends. Half my class has stopped handing in their letters by now and we just started the assignment. I'm glad I can be here, I want to be someone that you can lean on when you need to and it just makes it easier now that you can trust me.**

**I always wear the cologne I sprayed on the hoodie. It's my favorite and I wanted to have the hoodie smell like me so you got the full experience.**

**You can always come to me for a rant, remember that.**

**Until next time,**

**Maggie ♡**

Signing the letter as she finished. Maggie wrote the address and ran out to the post box and threw the letter inside. 

When she got back into the house, she sat back on the couch and continued reading her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out part 2 of chapter 5 if you haven't done so already.  
> Hope you've enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
